1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an automated system that dispenses disposable shoe covers to a user's feet for sanitation and/or environmental purposes. More specifically, the invention relates to the apparatus and methods for automatically dispensing of disposable shoe covers to a user's shoes (feet).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Protective shoe covers have been widely used in health care settings such as surgical suites, intensive care units and cardiac catheter laboratories that require sterilization and control of cross contamination. Disposable shoe covers are also widely used in some manufacturing environments, including semiconductor and pharmaceutical industries that require “clean rooms” and sterile atmospheres to prevent dust and any other contaminates from human traffic.
Most disposable shoe covers available today require manual application, which is not only cumbersome to users, but also defeats the sterilization purpose in some circumstances. The previous disclosed shoe cover application device was not user friendly, therefore it did not gain wide acceptance. This invention presents an automatic shoe cover dispensing machine with an artificial intelligence capability that is able to provide users with a true hands-free application and reliable safety features.